


There's a kind of stardust

by Jungemina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungemina/pseuds/Jungemina
Summary: People say there's not life beyond Earth. There's not way.





	1. Heaven is a place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> 80's au. Some songs can be out of time. This story is happening around 1985-1986 but i like songs out of this range of time and i wanted to included them here. Due to they're still being part of 80's, i think they will help with the feel of that era lol. 
> 
> Some of the things you will read here might not be scientifically possible (?) So... Don't expected it to be accurate. I have been working on this since last year, you will notice it by some random facts i will give. I already have all the chapters and each of them will be named after a song. You have to listen to it as you read it. 
> 
> Here's the playlist, i will add a song as the fanfic goes by!  
>    
> https://open.spotify.com/user/tangemina/playlist/1tW3ESs7DvMZmlbeAd8pyv

"That's not possible, Yoo Jeongyeon!"  the small girl with big specs and mushroom hair yelled. 

 

"In which way it is impossible?" a brown haired girl started to laugh as she was building her Lego Service Station sitting on the floor. 

 

"Ok, listen. I don't think you can drink a liter of coffee and eat two pieces of chocolate at the same time and don't get sick or die."  Chaeyoung put her Spiderman comic down and roll on her belly. 

 

"Chae is right. That's so much sugar for your body, Yoo Jeongyeon."  a long haired girl said as she was painting her nails  "and why would you drink that thing anyway?"

 

"Well, it really sounds crazy if you say it out loud, but hey, there is chocolate ice cream and ice cream that tastes like coffee, right? Then what happen when you eat both at the same time?" Jeongyeon turn to look at Chaeyoung and Nayeon. 

 

"But that's different. You are only eating a small quantity of both things." Chaeyoung said as she was starting to read her comic again.

 

"I will try sometime." Jeongyeon looked down. 

 

"Then you will die." Nayeon said. 

                                                                                                                    ° ° ° 

 

  

"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Jeongyeon said watching how Chaeyoung was taking her bike. 

  

"No, thanks. I promised Sana i'd buy milk and other stuff for her face. You know, she read some stuff in her stupid magazines. She said she wants to be like Madonna, but between us, i bet it's more like she _likes_ Madonna"  Chaeyoung said as she adjusted her glasses upon her nose. 

  

"Oh, i like too!"  Nayeon said out loud. 

  

Both girls looked at her confused. 

  

"I mean, washing my face with those things" Nayeon said red faced. 

 

"Well, see you then" Jeongyeon gave a hi fiv- their special greeting to Chaeyoung. 

  

"You both are embarrassing me" Nayeon said rolling her eyes and going into the house again. 

"She's just jealous"  Chaeyoung said. "i better get going, Sana goes crazy when I'm late. Bye, Jeong."

And with that Chaeyoung left. 

  

                                          ° ° °  

  

"You will stay, right?" Jeongyeon said when she saw Nayeon turning on the stereo. 

  

"Of course i will." Nayeon said  "Listen to this." 

 

 _Heaven is a place on earth_ by Belinda Carlisle. 

  

"One day you will hear my voice in the radio." Nayeon said showing her bunny teeth. 

  

"And surely I will turn it off."  Jeongyeon said laughing. 

 

"Hey!"  Nayeon shout. "Shut up and come here, Yoo Jeongyeon." 

  

"What? You know i dont dance to this."  Jeongyeon frowned. 

  

As expected from the girl that loves bands. 

 

"Come on! Come on! This is the best part!" Nayeon took Jeongyeon's hand and both of them started to dance. 

 

 _"When_ _I_ _feel_ _alone_ , _I_ _reach_ _for_ _you_ _and_   _you_ _bring_ _me_ _home"_

 

The words kept stucked on Nayeon's head and stared at Jeongyeon.

 

"Hey, Jeong..."  Nayeon stopped dancing.

 

"Yes?" jeongyeon said as she continue moving her feet. Trying to follow the rhythm

 

"I..." 

The radio turned off and the lights went off. A blue light was encircling all the wasteland near there. 

 

Nayeon took Jeongyeon's hand and approached to the window.

 

Both girls were looking through it.

 

"What the hell is that?"  Nayeon whispered while she was holding the curtain. 

 

"You wanna go?" Jeongyeon smirked. 

 

"Excuse me?" Nayeon frowned. "Are you crazy? Of course no? And you better stay here."

 

"Are you afraid of that?"  Jeongyeon giggled. 

 

"No, but..."

 

The lights suddenly goes on. And the phone started to ring. Jeongyeon took the call while Nayeon fixed the curtain. 

 

"Yes?" Jeongyeon said.

 

"DID YOU SEE THAT??" Chaeyoung said

 

"I DID. WE DID. YOU WANNA GO?" Jeongyeon was getting excited. "Oh, it's Chaeyoung" she informed Nayeon. 

 

"Hell ye..."

 

As soon as Jeongyeon said it was chaeyoung, Nayeon got up and took the phone. 

 

"YOU BOTH ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE. AND YOU BETTER GO TO SLEEP."  Nayeon yelled at Chaeyoung.

 

"what? Wait, Nayeon don't..."

 

Nayeon hang up. 

 

"We were going to the place" Jeongyeon said pouting. 

 

"And I say no."  Nayeon took her stuff and wore her sweater. 

 

"Are you already leaving?" 

 

"Yeah, if i don't, Mom will start to look for me in China." Nayeon said laughing already in the door. 

 

"You want me to take you there?" Jeongyeon said taking her jacket. 

 

"Jeongyeon, I literally live next to you. And i don't buy that. I know you say it just because you wanna go to the wasteland."  Nayeon was already walking home "Seungyeon

will arrive in a few minutes anyway, so she better find you there." she gave a last wave to Jeongyeon and closed the door. 

 

Jeongyeon just saw the girl and went upstairs.

 

_What they didn't know was that Seungyeon wasnt the only person going home that day._


	2. Beat it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's the update. This chapter is named after Michael Jackson's Beat it. Click on the title to listen to the song. 
> 
> Enjoy.

[Beat it](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhQVSQBtK8fvIGRGwNCaL6RZtOqOG51vj)

* * *

 

 _As soon as the big rock hit the land, it broke into a million of pieces._  

_Near there, a girl was curled up. Little pieces of rock were stuck on her skin. She was not bleeding. She was not hurt. She was shining.  She was just lying down there._

_Suddenly her eyes opened._

_That was not home._  

 

                                      ° ° ° 

 

Jeongyeon was eating breakfast when Michael Jackson's Beat it was interrupted by the radio announcer.

 

 _"Good morning! We are sorry for interrupted this song, but we just got this news. Yesterday night our planet was hit by a rock. People think it might be a meteor. It landed near here, but don't worry about it. It broke into little pieces so, the material was not really dangerous. No reports about deaths. Fortunately it landed on  the  wasteland so there's not reason to worry about it. Let's continue with our song_." 

 

"Ain't that near here? The wasteland?" Seungyeon said with the pan in her hand. 

 

"Yeah, yesterday the lights went off and we saw something there. I think it really was near here"  Jeongyeon said with her mouth full of rice. 

 

"Oh... Jeongyeon, please don't do that. And i know you want to go there, so here's my point of view and i will not say it again. You. Better. Not. Go. Near. There. Alright??"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid??" Jeongyeon said as she was drinking water. " Wow, you really don't know me!"

"Jeongyeon..."

"Oh!! It's time to go! See you!" Jeongyeon slapped softly Seungyeon's back. 

 

                                     ° ° ° 

"How did you sleep?" Nayeon said as she was approaching Jeongyeon. 

"Really well, why?" Jeongyeon said while putting her skateboard on the floor. 

"I don't know... Well, after that rock landed near here, i'm a little bit worried."

"Wow, Im nayeon is scaried of a rock??" Jeongyeon laughed. "Don't be. After all, i live next to you, you only need to shout my name and i will be kicking that rock's ass." Jeongyeon gave a kick to the air. 

Nayeon smiled. 

"Anyway, you should buy a skateboard or a bicycle. Skating while i follow your steps is getting quite boring."

 

Nayeon's smile disappeared. 

 

                                  ° ° ° 

 

"It was awesome!"  Chaeyoung lift her arms. 

 

"Yeah, but Nayeon didn't let me go." Jeongyeon said glancing at her. 

 

They were waiting outside the classroom. Nayeon was talking to Jihyo, the smartest girl in the hometown, so she was not hearing anything.

 

"Chaeyoung? Where's Chaeyoung?" a girl with black hair, pretty eyes and cute voice was asking all the people there. 

 

"Oh no, here comes your sister" Jeongyeon said opening a book and pretending to read it. 

 

"Oh, you are there."  Sana approached her followed by a girl with light brown hair. "Mom told me to give you this. You forgot your food, nerdy bean."

 

"Stop calling me nerdy bean here, you shiba inu face." Chaeyoung said taking the paper bag. 

 

Jeongyeon let a laugh escape from her mouth. 

 

"Oh, Jeongyeonie is also here?" Sana said eyeing her cutely. 

 

 _Damn_  Jeongyeon thought

 

"Hi there, Sana." Jeongyeon said politely. Well, she the best she could. 

 

"Did you bring your lunch? I can give you this one in case you didn't."  Sana said taking the bag from Chaeyoung's hand. 

 

"Hey!" 

 

"oh, yes i did"  Jeongyeon said embarrassed. 

 

"Okay, but ..." 

 

jeongyeon stopped looking at Sana. All of the sudden the only thing she can heard in her mind was one of those cheesy songs Nayeon used to listen to. 

 

How couldn't she when the glorious Kim Jiyeon was walking near to her? 

 

"I heard she only dates Chinese girls." Sana said to Jeongyeon shaking her head and looking at Jiyeon.

 

"Ah..." Sana sighed " It's sad, right Jeongyeonie? Anyway, come on, Momo. Let's go inside. Bye, Jeongyeonie. Bye, lil bean." 

 

Sana started to walk but she didn't notice Momo was not following her. 

Momo was looking at someone. 

Momo was looking at Nayeon. 

"Momo?! Come on!"  Sana hurried her.

"Oh, yes! Bye, Nayeon!" Momo said with a big smile and lifting a bit her glasses. 

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung started to laugh at Nayeon, who with an annoyed face went to class.  

                                  ° ° ° 

"Oh! She's right there!" a big guy started to walk to Nayeon

Im Jaebum was the most popular guy in the hometown. He was one of those guys every person hate but no one have the courage to put him in his place. 

He walked towards Nayeon wearing his washed jean vest and fingerless gloves.

"What do you want, Jaebum?" Nayeon said closing her locker. 

"Well, nothing less than a date with you" he said winking. Well, more like _blinking_. 

"I won't, you hear me?" Nayeon said again rolling her eyes. 

"What? Did you just say no?" his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Jaebum, did you lost yourego or what are you doing here?" Jeongyeon said as she arrived. 

"Oh! Look who is already here!" Jaebum started to laugh with his team. "The one and the only Jeongyeon! And who is also here? Chaeyoung the dwarf!"

"Jeongyeon, please no" Nayeon whispered.  

"Well, at least we are not Peg-Leg Pete, right, Chaeyoung?"  Jeongyeon said crossing her arms and putting Nayeon behind of her. 

Chaeyoung nodded and she walked next to Jeongyeon. 

Jackson started to laugh but stopped when he received a slap from Jaebum. 

"I see, well you won't care if i do this right?" Jaebum took Nayeon's notebook off and he broke them in two. 

 

"Hey!" Jeongyeon pushed him. 

But as everybody notice it, they started to shout. 

"It's not over, Yoo. Let's go"  Jaebum said cleaning his jacket and giving a sign to the other guy next to him Jackson.  

                              ° ° ° 

"You can borrow  my notes if you want" Jeongyeon said. 

The three girls were on her way home. 

"It's totally okay, Yoo Jeongyeon. It was a new notebook anyway."  Nayeon said walking slowly. 

 

"I can't believe you pushed Jaebum as if here were a piece of paper! "  Chaeyoung said laughing. "You are awesome."

 

"Well, he deserved it, didn't he, Nayeon? " Jeongyeon frowned and took a glance to her friend. 

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have done that. "Nayeon said. " I can protect myself just fine. Stop here, i want to walk home alone" 

They stopped in front of Chaeyoung's house. 

"But... "

"Just let her go, Jeong. You know she gets scared easily and well, she's scarier when she's mad." Chaeyoung said parking her bicycle. " Come on, let's watch the Star Wars marathon, it's about to start."

 

° ° ° 

  
"I can take you home if you want" Sana said. 

 

"And how are you gonna do that?" Chaeyoung said. " The last time dad gave you a bicycle it ended in the cope of a tree!"

"That was Momo's fault."  Sana said rolling her eyes. " I can borrow Chaeyoung's."

"Oh, no, uhm... I brought my skateboard, see?. It's totally okay." 

"Well, if you say so. " Sana said. " Bye, then." 

"Bye, guys."

 

Sana and Chae heard the sound of the wheels getting lose in the road. 

 

"Stop flirting with my friend" Chaeyoung said while crossing her arms. 

 

"I'm not flirting. I'm just being friendly. Maybe you should try someday and you  stop having only two friends."  Sana said with an eye smile and went upstairs. 

 

"Maybe you should try"  Chaeyoung mocked her. "Dumb"

 

° ° ° 

 

The road was darker than other nights. 

 

Fortunately, Jeongyeon arrived home on time. 

 

"Maybe i should call Nayeon." Jeongyeon said while she tried to open her door.  

 

But suddenly, she heard something in the backyard. 

 

She frowned. It must be the air. She shrugged it off and went inside. Seungyeon was not at home. She was in a bussiness trip. 

Jeongyeon glanced at Nayeon's window. 

 

"Tomorrow i will talk with her"  

 

° ° ° 

 

Jeongyeon went downstairs in order to cook something, of course she did not know how to, but hey, she can try, right? 

 

"Please don't burn down the house" the note was left by Seungyeon. 

 

Well, at least she had the intention. 

 

"I will go to Nayeon's house. Maybe i will stay there." After all, being alone by herself was not the best option 

 

She took her jacket and went outside. 

 

But suddenly she heard something.

 

 _The backyard_. 

 

She frowned and with her hands inside her pocket went to the place. She did not see anything, as much as she tried to. 

Wait. There's something. 

She tried to get closer but all she could saw was dust.

 

 _But we cleaned the backyard on Monday?_ Jeongyeon thought. 

 

Suddenly, she felt something touching her back. Slowly, she turned around to see what was touching her. 

 

_What_

_In_

_Sam_

_Hill_

 

She fell on her back and tried to cover herself, but she didn't feel anything. She looked again at the thing. 

 

In front of her, was something.

 

_Oh, it's a girl._

 

But...  God, she's naked! 

 

Jeongyeon covered her eyes and stood up. 

 

"What the hell are you doing??" Jeongyeon said. 

 

There was not answer. 

 

The girl just looked at her. 

 

"You don't speak?"  Jeongyeon asked her as she was fixing her glasses. 

 

Again. There was not answer.

 

"Are you lost? Oh my God... Did someone hurt you?"

 

The girl just pointed at the sky. 

 

"What?" Jeongyeon said. " You like the sky?" 

 

The girl put a confused face and pointed again at the sky. 

 

"wait, i'm not getting what you are saying" Jeongyeon took the girl shoulders but oh, right! she's naked! 

  
She took off her jacket and offered it to the girl, who just took the jacked not knowing what to do. 

 

"Seriously, did something happen to you?" Jeongyeon frowned. "Here, give me your arm."

 

The girl extended her arm and Jeongyeon took the jacket back and help her to wear it. 

 

"Okay, now, can you tell me please where are you from?" Jeongyeon said again. And the girl pointed at the sky.

 

A g a i n. 

 

"Do you come from the sky?" Jeonyeon laughed. "Seriously, where are you coming from? Where are you parents?" 

 

The girl seeing it was impossible to explain herself, put her hand in front of Jeongyeon. 

 

"You want me to hold hand?"

 

The girl didn't answer and took Jeongyeon's hand. 

 

In seconds they reach a new place. 

 

The wasteland. 

 

"What the fuck was that??"  Jeongyeon said dropping the girl's hand

 

The girl pointed at a big hole in the land. 

No way. 

 

Then she  pointed at the sky. Then to herself. 

No. way. 

 

"Ok, i'm surely dreaming."  Jeongyeon said taking little steps back.

 

 _Run._  

 

Jeongyeon started to run as fast as she could. She  tried to look behind of her. 

 

She saw the girl in the same point just looking at her. 

 

When her eyes looked back at road she saw the girl in front of her. 

 

Jeongyeon fainted. 

 

° ° ° 

When she woke up, she was in her backyard. 

 

"God, it was just a dream"  Jeongyeon whispered. 

 

But when did we bought that statu...

 

Hell no. 

 

The girl was there. 

 

"What do you want from me?"  Jeongyeon got up. 

 

The girl did not do anything. 

 

"You said you came from the sky? And the hole in the wasteland was the place where the rock hit land... Do you... Did you come inside?"  Jeongyeon said as she was moving her hands trying to explain what she was saying.

 

The girl nodded. 

 

"Oh, okay." Jeongyeon rised her eyebrows and started to run. 

 

She closed the door as she panicked. 

 

 _The phone_. 

 

She took the phoneand was about to dialed Chaeyoung's phone. 

 

Looking through the window, she saw the girl. The long and red hair of the girl was covering half of her face. She was smaller than Jeongyeon. 

 

She was looking at the door and then at her feet. 

 

 _She doesn't seem dangerous_. Jeongyeon thought. 

 

She hang up and went  to her door. 

 

 _I surely will regret_. 

 

She opened the door.

 

° ° ° 

Jeongyeon was speechless. What was she supposed to say? "Welcome home? It's good to know you came from the space!" Of course those were not possible options. 

 

She was just there. Waiting for something. Maybe a miracle. Maybe she was going to wake up from this nightmare. 

 

She didn't. 

 

She sighs and opened the door. The girl was still being in front of her. She was looking at the floor. 

 

"Come in." Jeongyeon blurted all of the sudden. " I don't want you to be there." 

 

The girl gave tiny steps to get into the house and as soon as she found the living room, she started to swing her hands. She bit her lip as she was taking a glance at the decoration, the walls, the table and the couch.

 

"You can sit there. I will bring you some clothes, okay?" Jeongyeon said as she was taking some distance from the girl. 

 

Nothing. 

 

"Ok, pay attention to me. If you agree with me, you only need to do this" Jeongyeon nod putting the example. 

 

The girl did so. 

 

"Yeah, that's good. Then, if you DON'T agree with me, you do this" Jeongyeon shook her head and the girl followed her example.

 

"Alright, then... Do you wanna sit there while i go upstairs for some clothes?" 

 

The girl didn't do anything for a few seconds as she was thinking her answer. Then she nod.

 

"Ok, just wait here." Jeongyeon said putting her hands in front of her and immediately turned around. 

 

She ran to the kitchen and once again she decided to call Chaeyoung. It was the only option. Nayeon definitely was not the one. She had always consider these things as "the nerdy ones". Nayeon was not a bad person, people used to think she was part of the populars' club —where Jiyeon was the leader— but as soon as she smiles, showing her bunny teeth (that Jeongyeon swears are really cute)  people understand why she is part of the underrated people. Jeongyeon was the one who used to take care of her in elemental school, when guys like Jaebum  spent most of their time trying to bully the poor Nayeon. 

 

" They just don't know to appreciate the beauty itself" Nayeon said as she was wiping away her tears. 

 

Nayeon was the first person to overreact about something. Like the day Nayeon fell from swing and she cried because she almost destroyed her pretty face.

 

She was her best friend, but in cases like this, Chaeyoung was the best option.

 

 _God bless Chaeyoung_. 

 

 _"Hello?_ " Chaeyoung said on the other line. 

 

"Chaeyoung? Oh, thanks God it's you!" Jeongyeon leans her forearm into the wall.

 

"Since when you get happy because i got your call?" Chaeyoung laughed. 

 

"There's not time to laugh! Listen, I have a girl right here" Jeongyeon said almost like a whisper and taking a glance behind of her, just at the couch where the girl was sitting and Jeongyeon just smiled at her, but as soon as she glances back at the wall, her face was again with that terrified expression. 

 

"You have a what" Chaeyoung said. 

 

"I said there's a girl in my living room" Jeongyeon said with a low tone. 

 

"How did you get to have a girl in your house? Is she from our school? Oh my god, is she Jiyeon's friend?" Chaeyoung started to panic. 

 

"Of course not! And well, she... Uh... how can i say this..." Jeongyeon bit her fingernail "she said she came from the space"

 

There was not any sound from the other line. Not until Chaeyoung burst out laughing. 

 

"Oh yes, and what did she tell you? Arent you too short to be a stormtrooper? Come on, Jeongyeon, i told you not to be friends with Minseok, that guy is..."

 

"I'm being serious here!" Jeongyeon said raising her voice. " Look, remember that rock that land near there? She said that's from her home"

 

"Oh, well... Does she look like ET?" Chaeyoung said with incredulously. 

 

"She... She doesn't look like E.T. at all" Jeongyeon said glancing at the girl. 

 

"Yes, but remember that E.T. also wore a wig. It could be "  Chaeyoung tried to convince Jeongyeon. 

 

"What are you talking about" Jeongyeon frowned "Ah, can you come here right now?"

 

"You know i can't. Sana is singing in her room and she's about to have a pajama party, i heard Momo and Eunha are coming. I can't leave them alone. If they break something, mom is gonna kill both of us."

 

"Damn..." Jeongyeon sighed " I will lend you my vinyl collection" 

 

"Oh... For how long?" Chaeyoung said. " A week? "

 

"Yes, whatever you want." Jeongyeong said kicking the chair. "But come here as soon as possible."

 

"Alright."

 

° ° ° 

Jeongyeon was sitting in front of the girl. The minutes were passing slowly, when is chaeyoung supposed to arrive?

 

She was looking at the girl. She has long and red hair, almost covering half of her face. She's shorter than her and skinnier. Her face is pale and well, at least she almost look like a human. 

 

The doorbell rang.

 

Jeongyeon ran as fast as she could and she opened. 

 

"Where's the girl?" Chaeyoung said with her hoodie's hood covering half of her face. 

 

"She's in the living room. Come here" Jeongyeon took Chaeyoung's hand almost drawing her into the place. 

 

The girl looked at Chaeyoung and immediately stood up and tried to hide herself behind of the couch. 

 

"Hey, she's my friend. " Jeongyeon said in an instant. Trying to go after the girl. "Take off your hoodie, she might think you are Emperor Palpatine or Darth Vader"

 

"Are you sure she's from the space?" Chaeyoung asked her and she received a short yeah from Jeongyeon. "Wow, then the space really is full of stars. She's pretty as one" 

 

Chaeyoung and her poetic soul never fail in making Jeongyeon feel embarrassed, not because it was about her but because those words are gross. 

 

"Hi, i'm Chaeyoung"  Chaeyoung wave at the girl and she did the same. 

 

Then Jeongyeon slapped herself mentally. She forgot to present herself to the girl. 

 

"And I'm Jeongyeon" she said looking at the girl. 

 

"And you are?" Chaeyoung sat next to the girl. 

 

They didn't get an answer. 

 

"Maybe she can't speak."

 

Jeongyeon stood up and ran to her room leaving the two girls sitting next to each other. 

 

"Hey" Chaeyoung whispered and the girl turn to look at her. " Do you know Darth Vader?"

 

The girl's face could tell she was pretty confused but seemed to think her answer. Then she pointed at a Chaeyoung. 

 

 _"She might think you are darth vader_ " 

 

"What?! No, listen, i'm not..."

 

Jeongyeon came back with a piece of paper and a pencil. 

 

"Here" she gave the paper to the girl " do you know how to write?" jeongyeon said mimicking the writing move. 

 

The girl nodded. 

 

"Ok, that's perfect" Jeongyeon smiled at the girl and she tried to do the same but she only gets to make a weird face. 

 

"Oh, god" Chaeyoung whispered." we will definitely work on that face."

 

Jeongyeon shrugs and looked at the girl again. 

 

"Can you write your name?" Jeongyeon asked her saying word by word and pointing at every thing the words were refering to. 

 

The girl took the pencil and with a weird handwriting barely understable she wrote her name. 

 

"M1-N4" the girl dropped the pencil and looked again at them.

 

"Well, by her handwriting i can totally say she really came from other galaxy"  chaeyoung said trying to read the word. 

 

"what does this even mean? M1 N4?" Jeongyeon read and the girl started to nod.

 

"Oh, your name is M1 N4?"  Chaeyoung repeated the word and the girl nod again. "Well, we can look for the meaning later. We maybe can ask Nayeon about it."

 

 _Nayeon_. 

 

"We will not tell her anything " Jeongyeon said as a matter of fact. 

 

"What? Why not? She's our friend and she's your best friend." Chaeyoung looked at Jeongyeon 

 

"We just can't tell her. We don't even know what's going on, so it's not like we need another person involved in whatever is happening here. " Jeongyeon furrowed. 

 

"As you want" Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. "So... What's going to happen to her?" she pointed at M1 N4 

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Where's is she going to live? What is she going to eat? What are WE going to do? "

 

 _Damn_.

 

Jeongyeon didn't even worry about all this things. She didn't take some minutes to think about all these things. 

 

First, Jeongyeon doesn't live alone. She lives with her sister, and fortunately, her parents stayed in Korea. In the past she will say she misses them, but now, maybe it's the best thing that happened to her.

 

Second, Jeongyeon doesn't know anything about aliens. As every child, she had watched Star Wars, E.T. , Star Trek and others that practically were about aliens destroying the earth. 

 

Jeongyeon doesn't even know anything about M1 N4 though the girl doesn't seem to be dangerous. 

 

"I will think about it." Jeongyeon shrugged. 

 

"You seriously are crazy."  Chaeyoung shook her head. " We need to sleep. Tomorrow we have school."

 

"Ok..." Jeongyeon stood up and looked at the girl. "M1 N4?"

 

She looked at Jeongyeon. 

 

"Do you sleep?" Jeongyeon asked her acting every word she said. The girl furrowed her eyebrows. 

 

"Yeah, you know? When you close your eyes and when you open them, it's already other day?" Chaeyoung said following Jeongyeon's example 

 

The furrowed eyebrows disappeared and she shook her head. 

 

"You don't?" both girls opened widely their eyes. 

 

The girl looked down. 

 

"Ok, listen. We will go upstairs, we are gonna sleep, okay? As soon as we wake up, we will see you again."  Jeongyeon tried to sound the most clearly  possible. 

 

The girl was just there. 

 

Chaeyoung took that as a yes and she turn  and walk away from them making Jeongyeon sure that she was going to her room. 

 

Jeongyeon looked again at the girl and she got the same action from her. 

 

  
"Listen" Jeongyeon cleared her throat. "Don't go anywhere, ok? I don’t know what kind of things you can do, but i'm sure you can leave by doing some kind of magic or whatever it is. Please stay here, people would find you and… god, i don’t really know what will it happen in that case. So… just wait here. If you need something, you can find us upstairs. And… something more, don’t try anything here. I don’t want my house being burned by you or i don’t know. So please, please, don’t move." 

 

  
The girl seemed to be confused by the quantity of information she just got, but after a few seconds she nodded and she sat herself in the couch just looking at Jeongheon as she was trying to let her know that she really understood what she was told. 

 

  
"Alright." Jeongyeon sighed. " Then I think I should go upstairs. "

 

She turned in order to walk to her room but she suddenly felt the necessity of looking back at the girl. She did and she found that the girl was just playing with Jeogyeon's jacket.

 

"What am I gonna do" she whispered as she sat in one of the steps.<


	3. Break my stride

                                [Break my stride](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhQVSQBtK8fvIGRGwNCaL6RZtOqOG51vj)

The air felt so good in her skin. The warm of her room was getting warmer and warmer as she was waking up slowly.

Jeongyeon's room was full of bands posters. On her desk she just had her legos and some cassettes, and of course, she had pinned at the wall the gift Chaeyoung gave her on her last birthday. She draw an amazing comic about Jeongyeon's favorite super hero and she.  

Jeongyeon opened her eyes and 

  
_"I didn’t open the window yesterday" she_  thought. 

  
She jump off of her bed as soon as she saw M1 N4 sitting in the desk. Her head was a little tilted and her face was like she was trying to imitate someone. Jeongyeon followed the girl's eyes and she found out that M1 N4 was imitating Chaeyoung, who was sleeping next to her with her messy hair, mouth opened and her head was tilted. 

  
"Oh God…" Jeongyeon yawned "You scared me.  Did you need something or … ?"

  
The girl shook her head and pointed at the window.

   
"Oh, you opened for us?" Jeongyeon said rasing her eyebrows. The girl nodded. "Well, thanks."

  
Jeongyeon took a pillow and throw it at Chaeyoung. 

  
"Sana… please leave me alone" Chaeyoung said murmuring and rolling herself in her tummy. 

  
Jeongyeon just shook her head knowing that it was going to be really difficult to wake Chaeyoung up. M1-N4 tried to understand the situation and then she got it.

She _has_ to make Chaeyoung being as yesterday. In other words, make her open her eyes. 

 

The Chaeyoung she was seeing now was lying there, but yesterday she was walking and with her eyes opened? That only means something. She has to lift  Chaeyoung off. 

  
She lift her hands and she look directly at the small girl. All of the sudden the blanket was flying, then a pillow, and then… Chaeyoung's leg. 

  
Jeongyeon was just stood up there, with her eyes wide open. What the hell????

  
"Oh god! Jeongyeon tell her to let me go!" Chaeyoung was levitating and screaming her lungs out. 

"M1! Please put her down!" She started to shake the girl's arm and by that movement, the girl got distracted and Chaeyoung fell on the bed. 

  
"God, and I thought the worst way to make me wake up was having Sana screaming my name" Chaeyoung said rubbing her head. 

  
"Why did you do that??" Jeongyeon scold the girl.

 

M1 N4 expression was unreadable. She thought she had helped the tall girl, but it turned into the first time a human got mad at her. She looked back at her feet. 

 

Chaeyoung noticing the girl’s expression after being scolded by Jeongyeon, cleared her throat and looked at her. 

"Well, at least that was fun. Better than I expected my first experience with an alien."  She said wearing her glasses." I actually thought  my brain was gonna be eaten or something but this is waaaay better, uh?" 

Suddenly the bell rang. The two humans panicked and look to each other. Jeongyeon looked through the window and she saw Nayeon, but as soon as she wanted to hide herself from the other girl, Nayeon look up and greet her. 

 

“Come here” Nayeon mouthed 

  
Jeongyeon give a few steps back and put a finger in her lips, trying to tell the other girls to not make any kind of sound. 

  
Chaeyoung nodded and put a hand in the other girl's mouth. 

  
Silently, Jeongyeon went downstairs and opened the door. 

  
"Hi"  Nayeon said looking at her. 

 

"Hey" Jeongyeon said not even looking at the girl but upstairs. 

 

"Listen, i'm here to apologize for the things I told you yesterday. I know I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you, but I was worried you know? I didn’t want you to get hurt because of me. You really are a stupid. You know Jaebum is not a simply guy you can touch, he has all his team protecting his back and god knows what would he have done to you if I were not there." Nayeon said looking at her blue Nikes. "I really want you to be okay. Sometimes I feel like you are a big star that keeps following me just to be sure i'm okay." Nayeon chuckled. She look up and she noticed Jeongyeon was not looking at her. 

  
"Are you listening to me?"

 

"Oh, yes! Starship is a good group." Jeongyeon nodded and glances back at the room 

 

"What are you looking at?" Nayeon said taking a peek inside the house. 

 

"Oh! Nothing at all. I’m just hanging out with Chaeyoung."  Jeongyeon smiled. "Anyways, what are you doing here?

"You didn’t listen to me!" Nayeon whined "You know what? I don’t even know why did I come." Nayeon said closing her eyes and frowning, but as soon as she opened her eyes, she saw something. 

 

"Are you really with Chaeyoung?" Nayeon asked not taking off her eyes from that something. 

  
"Yes? Why?" Jeongyeon leaned her forearm into the frame of the door not letting the girl go in. 

 

"Because the last time I checked, Chaeyoung was a sub-space mushroom."  Nayeon pointed at something. 

  
Jeongyeon looked at the thing and she saw the space girl's back. 

  
Shit. 

  
Jeongyeon didn’t remember when was the last time Nayeon was pushing her this hard. Was it when they were 7,  they drank a litter of juice (Jeongyeon’s ideas have never been that cool) and Jeongyeon's bathroom was being refurbished and they had to go to Seungyeon's? Well, the actual Nayeon cannot be compared with UriNayeon. 

 

"Let me in, Yoo Jeongyeon!"  Nayeon was pushing Jeongyeon by her shoulders. 

 

"I told you i'm just with Chaeyoung!" Jeongyeon pushed back. 

 

  
"Yes?" Nayeon lift her eyebrows  "Oh! Look!"  Nayeon pointed at something behind of her friend. 

 

Jeongyeon by a reflect looked at the place Nayeon pointed and there was nothing. Nayeon fooled her. But when she looked back at Nayeon, she was already going upstairs. Jeongyeon tried to run after her but it was useless.

 

Nayeon was already opening the door and she could had laughed at Nayeon's expression  if this were other occasion but, sadly, it was not. 

  
"Why is a girl lying in your bed?" Nayeon closed the door. 

  
"What?" Jeongyeon frowned and opened the door.

 

She found M1N4 lying there reading comics. 

  
"Where’s Chaeyoung?"  She asked. The girl drooped the comic and waved at Jeongyeon. She pointed at the bathroom's door. 

 

  
"Who is she Jeongyeon?!"  Nayeon yelled. The girl opened her eyes widely and she runs to hide herself behind of Jeongyeon. 

  
"Oh…" Chaeyoung said as soon as she went out from the bathroom. 

 

"well, uhm… she is… uh… she came from..uh..." Jeongyeon started to stuttering. 

  
"Yes? Are you stupid now?" Nayeon said. "Ok, I take that as a yes. You, tell me who is she" Nayeon looked at Chaeyoung. 

  
"Oh, yes…" Chaeyoung scratched her neck. " Well, she… she came in a rock. I know it sounds weird, but Jeongyeon found her yesterday and we wanted to tell you, but you go crazy over everything and uh… you may not take good this but… she's kind of a... E.T. ? " she said with her wide eyes and an amazed expression trying to convince the girl in front of her. 

 

"What is this person saying?"  Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon trying to find an answer. 

  
"It’s true tho… she's M1N4, she came inside the rock that hit the wasteland near here. Until now we know she's from the space and stuff. Please, understand what i'm telling you" Jeongyeon said with puppy eyes.

Nayeon blinked once, twice and then she laughed. 

"Ok, I told you both Minseok was not…"

  
"it's true." Jeongyeon said again. 

 

Nayeon stopped and look at the girl. Then at Chaeyoung. And finally at Jeongyeon. And then, she fainted. 

 

                                        ° ° ° 

 

It was already late and they missed their class. 

 

Nayeon's body was lying in Jeongyeon's bed. She was breathing (fortunately) but she was still there. 

 

“I knew this would be really awkward” Chaeyoung put a cloth dampened with water in Nayeon's forehead. 

 

M1-N4 was just there looking at Nayeon. Jeongyeon got up and sat next to her friend. 

 

“Hey, wake up” She whispered. Nayeon started to open her eyes and she frowned because of the light. 

 

“I had a dream” she sat “You two were her with a girl and I didn’t know what to do” 

 

Both girls look at each other. 

 

“Well, you can call it a dream, but more like that is our reality' Chaeyoung said. “That actually happened and you fainted”

 

“What?” Nayeon frowned and suddenly she turn her head to the other person in the room. Her eyes widened as much as the girl’s. 

 

“who is she?” she asked. 

  
“we told you, yesterday Jeongyeon found her and after asked her some things she said her home is right there. Beyond the sky” Chaeyoung said pointing at the window. 

  
“How is that even possible?” Nayeon scoffs. “are you telling me you found an alien and you thought it was a great idea to keep her?” 

 

Jeongyeon looked down. 

 

“I didn’t know what to do” she sighed. “At first I was horrified as you are, but then I realized she doesn’t have any bad intention and god knows what would happened if someone else had found her” Jeongyeon glanced at M1-N4 

  
Chaeyoung nodded understanding the girl's words, but Nayeon was disbelieved. 

  
“How the fuck do you know she really came from there?” Nayeon said. Jeongyeon looked at M1-N4. 

  
“I believed what she said” Jeongyeons said in a lower tone. “Look, her name is M1-N4 and she took me to the wasteland. She has some kind of super power, I don’t know, but please don’t tell anyone” Jeongyeon took Nayeon's hand. 

  
How could Nayeon break their friendship? 

  
“Ok, but if something happens, I'm not going to  follow your horrible asses” Nayeon sighed. 

  
Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung smiled and both hugged Nayeon, like a parent who just left her kids keep a dog they found in the street. 

  
M1-N4 was still stood up. Not knowing what was going on. Jeongyeon noticed it and she got up from the bed.

  
“M1-N4, she’s Nayeon. My best friend. You can trust on her as much as you do with Chaeyoung and I” 

  
Nayeon just looked at her trying to put a smile, but it was impossible. She really wanted to accept the situation but she felt a collision inside of her. 

  
“What are you gonna do with her?” Nayeon broke the silence. 

  
“We don’t know” Chaeyoung said. “We just met her as well” 

  
“Is she gonna live with you?” Nayeon asked again. 

  
“Well, don’t know. Maybe?” Jeongyeon lift her eyebrows. “I have to talk with Seungyeon. I think she will understand “ 

  
“And what are you gonna tell her? ‘Can we keep E.T. with us?” Nayeon scoff and M1-N4 looked down.

   
“She’s not E.T. and I will try to think about that. She will be back in three days, so I have more than enough time to plan something.” Jeongyeon said. 

  
“what about school? You can’t just leave M1-N4 here. Alone.” Chaeyoung insist. 

  
“Today’s Friday, so that means I will be here with her during the weekend. Seungyeon will arrived on Monday's night. I will go to school and when I get home, we will just plan something, right?” Jeongyeon glanced at M1-N4 who just nodded at her words. 

  
“She’s amazing” Chaeyoung said with a smile. “She understands you so well even when she doesn’t speak at all” 

“You are crazy, Jeongyeon” Nayeon shook her head.

 

Of course it is crazy. But hey, we need some to be happy, right?


	4. IV. Our House

[Our House](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0uWPGt79os&index=5&list=PLhQVSQBtK8fvIGRGwNCaL6RZtOqOG51vj&t=0s)                                         

Chaeyoung and Nayeon left Jeongyeon's place after they talked. Chaeyoung almost broke M1-N4’s hand when she told her she can call her whenever she feels like and Jeongyeon just laughed at their friends. Nayeon was still worried about all the situation but she had to smile at the girl when she left.

“I think is two of us again” Jeongyeon said and the girl nodded. “I know is difficult for you to be here, in a different planet and with new people. Maybe you didn’t even know we exist” Jeongyeon laughed. “But I will try to help you so you will not be awkward with other people, get it?” 

  
M1-N4 nodded. 

  
“Alright, so knowing we skipped our classes, I will cook breakfast for you “ Jeongyeon said."but first, you will take a bath" 

  
M1-N4 nodded again. 

  
° ° ° 

  
“Here, the water is okay now” Jeongyeon informed the girl. “you need to… uh… take off my jacket” she pointed at the girls cloth and M1-N4 slowly tried to undress herself

  
“No, no, wait!” Jeongyeon shouted and the girl stopped. “I don’t have to look at you, do that when you are alone and no one is looking at you” she said covering her eyes. The girl nodded and continue taking the clothes off. 

  
“Alright, so there you will find shampoo and soap.” Jeongyeon informed the girl. “The white bottle is mine, so you can use it” she said still covering her eyes. M1-N4 took the bottle. “Then, open it. Put a little in your hand and then in your hair” the girl followed Jeongyeon's instructions. But as we expected, M1-N4 didn’t know the shampoo will make her have tears going down her face. 

  
“M1?” Jeongyeon said “Are you crying?” the other girl didn’t say anything and even if she could nod, Jeongyeong could see her. M1-N4 took her hand and place it in her eyes. 

  
“Oh, god” Jeongyeon laughed “I forgot to tell you”   
The girl not knowing what to do, was still using Jeongyeon's hand to wip her eyes. 

  
“Listen” Jeongyeon interrupted “Cover your body. I will open my eyes and help you a little, but please cover yourself. Put your hands around your body.” Jeongyeon informed and the girl did what she was told. 

  
“I will open my eyes, alright?” Jeongyeon asked her and the girl touch her hand in order to let her know she heard. 

  
Jeongyeon opened her eyes and she couldn’t help but burst out in laugh when she saw her friend. Her hair and her face was totally covered by bubbles. 

“Ok, i'm gonna touch your face” Jeongyeon said. She cleaned her friends face and she found that M1-N4 was there with her closed eyes. It was funny and Jeongyeon laughed again. “You can open your eyes already. I'm going to help you” 

  
° ° ° 

  
M1-N4 was in Jeongyeon's room wrapped in a towel. Jeongyeon left her there because she went to her sister’s room in order to find some styled clothing. 

  
Unfortunately she came back with nothing. 

  
“I guess you will have to wear some of my clothes “ Jeongyeon told her. 

  
She gave her a striped shirt,  jeans and a pair of black vans. 

  
“I'm gonna leave you here and you will wear these. I'm gonna take a bath too, ok?” Jeongyeon told her and the girl nodded. 

  
   
° ° ° 

  
“I forgot to prepare breakfast” Jeongyeon said. She was about to when she had to help her friend. “I have to say i'm not a good chef, but i'm not that stupid” she told M1-N4. “Maybe we can prepare some pancakes, those are actually easier  than anything” Jeongyeon smiled. 

She found all the ingredients in her kitchen. But something was missing. 

The butter. 

“Oh, damn!” jeongyeon said and M1-N4 looked at her “we don’t have any butter” jeongyeon frowned.

“maybe we can try oil?” she laughed and M1-N4 shook her head. “What am I gonna do then?” Jeongyeon asked to herself. 

  
Suddenly the time froze. Nothing was moving of its place. Anyone but M1-N4.  She disappeared and she found herself in the house in front of Jeongyeon’s. And elder woman was there with her cat but same as Jeongyeon, she was immobile.   
M1-N4 opened the fridge and she found something yellow, nearly white, right in front of her.  She took it and once again, she ran to Jeongyeon's house.   
She put the buttermilk in the fridge and the time was running again. 

  
She tap  Jeongyeon's back and the girl looked at her. 

  
“What is it?” she asked her and M1 pointed at the fridge. Jeongyeon stood up and open it. “Uh? But I checked, didn’t I?” Jeongyeon scratched her neck and took the buttermilk. 

In some part of the hometown, an old lady found her door widely opened.

° ° ° 

  
“What do you wanna do now?” Jeongyeon asked her friend. “maybe we can go out, but people will ask your name.” Jeongyeon touched her chin “Maybe I can show you my cassetes since i borrowed chaeyoung my vinyl collection” she stood up and took an carton box out of her closet and some from her desk. 

  
“Come here” Jeongyeon indicated M1-N4. The girl stood up and placed herself next to her.   
Jeongyeon turn the stereo on and she put inside her cassete. 

  
_Our house by Madness_

  
“Do you like that?” Jeongyeon asked her and M1-N4 nodded.

“Yes? Oh god! I have to tell Nayeon about it!” Jeongyeon told her. “Chaeyoung has a amazing  taste when it comes about music. She more into Queen, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin and stuff like that. We like that kind of music, but Nayeon is more about ballads and dance music. She wants to be a singer, but sadly her mother said she has to be a lawyer.” Jeongyeon explained her and M1-N4 nodded like she was understanding. “Well, maybe you don’t understand what i'm saying” Jeongyeon laughed. “The important thing is that you may follow what you want not matter what others tells you” Jeongyeon said. “Anyway, I will show you more” 

 

° ° ° 

  
They were lying in the carpet while a show called Happy Days. 

  
Jeongyeon was falling asleep and M1-N4 was just next to her. She noticed Jeongyeon's mouth open, so she closed it and Jeongyeon rolled on her side.   
M1-N4 stood up and she started to walk around Jeongyeon's house. 

  
She found some photographies. 

  
There was two little girls and two other humans. Taller than the girls. She took the photography in her hands and she touched. One looked like Jeongyeon. She glanced at her friend and she found her sleeping. 

  
Then, next to that photo was Jeongyeon with hair longer than now. She was hugging a girl with long hair and she was pretty alike to Jeongyeon. She stared at the photo for some time. 

  
“That’s my sister, Seungyeon” Jeongyeon said and M1-N4 dropped the photo. “oh, sorry. I did not mean to  scare you”

   
“we should go to sleep” Jengyeon talk again. “You can come with me”

° ° ° 

Both were lying down on Jeongyeon's carpet, looking at the glowing stars Seungyeon had stick to the ceiling when an 12 years old asked her to due to her nyctophobia. There were so many, planets, stars and some other dinosaurs. Jeongyeon used to believe that when the famous meteor hit land and dinosaurs disappeared, the rocks turned to be some kind of spaceships and maybe, dinosaurs were still living there.

If someone had ever told her she will find an alien in the future, she would have gone excited, but now, it's seems to be completely different. 

  
“The photo you were looking at was taken when I was 11” Jeongyeon told M1-N4 “it was in my house, the old house. It was during holidays, we spent Christmas together that year” M1-N4 just listened to her.  “Mom and dad stayed in Korea” She said. “When I was 11 and Seungyeon was 14, they went back because of their job. We used to live with Nayeon's family back then , but eventually, as we were growing up, our parents let us live by ourselves again in this house. We thought they will come to live with us, but they didnt. We haven't seen them since then. I mean, it's okay, we talk with them often, but i still miss them, you know? Probably they will not come to my graduation either. ” M1-N4 didn’t know what was going on. She saw her human friend next to her. Something was coming out from her eyes. Something similar to what it came from hers this morning in the bathroom. She did the same as Jeongyeon did then. She covered Jeongyeon's eyes with her hands, wiping her tears away and stood up for something. Jeongyeon didn’t know what her friend was doing. Suddenly M1-N4 came with something in her hand. Water. 

She spilled it over Jeongyeon's eyes who stood up faster than when she’s late to go to school

   
“What was that?” Jeongyeon asked M1-N4 and she pointed at her eyes. “uh?” M1-N4 went for the bottle and then pointed at her own eyes. Jeongyeon laughed. 

  
“I didn’t have shampoo in my eyes” Jeongyeon laughed and pat the side next to her telling M1-N4  to sit next to her. “When someone is sad, they need to cry” she explained. “but god, you really helped me now” She smiled at M1-N4. “Come on. Let's get dried" 

° ° ° 

She woke up sooner than what she used to. She found M1-N4 next to her. She was lying there with her eyes opened. _She doesn't sleep_. 

Jeongyeon stood up and went to the bathroom in order to brush her teeth. When she came back, she found M1-N4 standing up and trying to make her bed. 

"It's okay, M1" Jeongyeon told her "I will make it later" but M1-N4 was already finishing. 

"It's sunday, but we woke up sooner that i usually do" Jeongyeon glanced at the clock. 

11:30 

"Well, i used to wake up at 3" Jeongyeon shrugged. 

° ° ° 

They were already downstairs. Jeongyeon turned the TV on and M1-N4 sit herself in the sofa. 

The phone rang. 

"Stay there." Jeongyeon told  M1-N4. "I will take the call" M1-N4 nodded. 

"Hello?" Jeongyeon said. 

"Jeongyeon?" Seungyeon's voice. 

"Oh, Seungyeon! Glad to hear your voice!" 

"Jeongyeon stop, i know you don't miss me" seungyeon laughed. "I just call to tell you that i will arrive tomorrow. Please don't open the door to strangers. And please, don't go to the wasteland. Don't even think about taking Chaeyoung with you" Seungyeon said. 

 

Jeongyeon didn't answer. 

 

_1\. She was with a stranger (not even from this planet)_

_2\. She did went to the wasteland._

_Well, at least she did not take Chaeyoung with her._

_3\. But Chaeyoung came herself to her place where that stranger was staying at_. 

"Jeongyeon? You hear me?" 

Jeongyeon scoffed. 

"You think i'm gonna do that?? Hell, seungyeon you really don't know me at all!" 

"Jeongyeon! Don't curse! And i DO know you. That's why I'm asking you. Anyway, i gotta go. My interview is about to start. Bye. I love you" 

  
Jeongyeon hang up and she looked at M1-N4. 

“It was Seungyeon, she said she will arrive tomorrow night. So, we’ll still have time to be alone and prepare everything before she gets here, ok?” She told to the girl with long hair. 

 

_Knock Knock._

 

It was the door. 

 

"We are not waiting anyone?" Jeongyeon thought while looking at the door. 

 

She opened it and she found Chaeyoung with two paper bags in her hands. 

 

“Good Morning, Jeongyeon!” Chaeyoung said. “Oh! You look horrible! Why don’t you go to HIDE your horrible face? People might think you are E.T!” She tried to make emphasize the words  _Hide and E.T._

“What are you talking about? I looked myself in my mirror this morning and i didnt look that horri…” Jeongyeon was saying until a girl with black her interrumped her. 

Hell no. 

It was Sana. 

 


End file.
